Only for Revenge
by End of my Forever
Summary: Dick Grayson's daughter, Aeryn, is the new Robin. Slade Wilson has it out for Dick after a failed apprenticeship years ago, and Damian, Son of the Bat, is taking a little time to get away from his mother, Talia. Now Slade's going after Aeryn, with a bit of Damian's help, and he will take any means to have his revenge. OC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story, because I'm quite new to , so please go easy on me :P Some notes on the story before you read:  
**

**1: ..yeah I know the title kinda sucks.. Sorry :/  
**

**2. To repeat what I said in the summary, One of the main characters is my OC, so sorry to people who don't like OC's... But I'll like her even if you don't :D  
**

**3. And yes, this is basically an AU- I'm acting as if like 10 years of the DC Universe didn't happen and backtracking...sorry again...  
**

**4. I know you want to stop reading my authors note now, so please, go ahead and read my fanfic xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Damian **

My fourteenth birthday.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, gazing at my face in the mirror. _I wonder if Father would be proud._ I pulled the white-and-black training uniform mother had given me over my toned muscles and pale skin. My dark hair was a mess, but it was short enough for me not to care, so there was no need to bother fixing it.

_Talia awaits. _The thought flashed in my mind as I descended the tall staircase from my bedroom door. Best not to keep mother waiting. Talia was sitting at our mini-bar, drinking a glass of wine, and having a very heated conversation on the phone. She donned a black mini-dress and heels, with stark red lipstick and nails for accessories. I gazed at my mother.

Because of the Lazarus Pits, which were found by her father, Ra's Al Ghul, mother stayed young-in appearance, at least. I don't know her real age but I guessed she was around 46, the age of my Father, Bruce Wayne. _Does he remember me?_ Fourteen years, and never meeting my father once. Sure, there were Talia's many "courters", but growing up without a real father to teach me was...hard.

Mother looked up from her wine glass when I stepped into the room, and her voice lowered to a controlled whisper into the phone. Despite the low volume, I did catch the words "kill" and "mutilate" here and there. Ah. Must be one of her clients.

With a beeping noise, Talia clicked the phone off and turned to face me. I straightened my back and nodded to her. "Good morning, mother." I said, and she nodded. "Hello, Damian. You have training today after breakfast, so I suggest going to the kitchen. The butler has made something for you to eat."

I turned to walk towards the door. _Wait. _I stopped in the doorway and turned slightly back towards Talia. _Has she forgotten?_ "Was there something you wanted, Damian?" My mother called from her seat at the bar. I looked over at her. "Yes, mother. Today is my fourteenth birthday."

Her face didn't change. "I know."

"So," I hesitated. "Will there be any sort of celebration? I've heard that others celebrate with parties when they grow another year, and I thought that since I am older now I might be able to partake in a-a birthday party."

Talia stood up and walked over, glass still in hand. "Damian, if you wish to continue training with the League of Assassins you must understand that celebrations are not always in order. You are a trained killer. Is there really that much need to celebrate if you are only a simple year older?"

I looked down at the ground. "No, mother, I'm sorry. I was only wondering."

I suppose growing another year doesn't need celebrating. One step closer to dying anyway. But still, I felt resentment towards today well up inside of me as I walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. _Shouldn't there be something special that happens? Something that makes this day different than all the others?_

It's not like I expected any different from my mother. For my younger years there was only a little piece of cake after supper, or another weapon to use in the League while training. I just felt that, today being my fourteenth, I deserved something greater than before. A gift of my own choosing, even a small one. Then all of a sudden, I knew what it was that I wanted. Something that even Talia would _have_ to give me.

A visit with my father, the Batman.

* * *

**Aeryn**

"Hey Aeryn! I need your help, get over here!"

With a sigh I turned toward where my Dad's voice was coming from, calling back, "Have some patience! Jeez, Dad, I'm coming!" Ugh. _He can be __so__ annoying sometimes. _Nevertheless, a smile was ghosting on my lips as I flew over to where he sat at our computer, a confused look on his face.

"You'd think that the famous Nightwing should know how to operate a simple tracking device," I teased him as my hands worked the keyboards, pulling up windows showing a few areas of Blüdhaven that we've placed hidden cameras in. Dad chuckled, running a hand through his jet black hair, the exact same colour as mine. "Hey, I'm not Bruce. I grew up as an acrobat, not an electronic genius-slash-billionaire."

Bruce Wayne is my dad's oldest friend and mentor. He's also known as Batman, or the Dark Knight of Gotham City, but here we just call him by his first name. Makes things a lot easier, you know?

I stood back from the computer and watched the older hero type in a few strings of letters, observing as a man on one of the screens above started moving up to an official looking counter- probably inside of a bank. The man wore all black and was walking slowly towards the lady sitting behind the counter. I nudged my dad on the shoulder as the man moved even closer, reaching into his back pocket. There was a glint of black metal.

Dad looked over at the screen, then up at me. "Can you handle this one, Aer? I'm kind of busy with what I'm doing at the moment." I nodded. This was my favourite part of being the daughter of a superhero living in a huge criminal populated city. You get to put on an outfit and be a hero yourself.

With a last glance at the monitor for directions, I turned and pulled off my sweats, revealing a dark red and green suit underneath. My hand slipped a domino mask over my emerald eyes and pulled a pair of dark brown boots over my feet. The letter 'R' was pinned on my chest and to the yellow utility belt on my waist, signifying my alias name. Robin.

I jumped into the warm afternoon air outside, picking up speed as I flew. My eyes glowed fully green for a moment as I prepared-or you could say warmed up- my powers. I'm the first Robin to actually have superpowers, I think. I inherited them from my mother, Starfire of Tameran, so I can fly and shoot energy bolts from my hands. It was weird at first, but my mom showed me how to let go of my emotions and release my powers.

_Mom_. I wonder how she's doing, wherever she is. If she can see me from heaven or whatever. I wonder if she would be proud of me.

I got to Bludhaven City Bank just as the man I saw on the computer screen ran out. He was stuffing a gun into his pocket and running with a kind of lopsided gate. Maybe the lady inside tried to fight back and kicked him. This will be so easy. This idiot can barely run at the moment, let alone get out his gun and aim. _Dang Bludhaven, give me some challenge already. _

My dad, Dick Grayson, used to be the Batman's Robin. He's the one that decided to try to clean up Bludhaven, leaving his old city, Jump City, to become Nightwing. When I was nine Dad had showed me the Robin outfit for the first time, and at the age of eleven he taught me how to use it with my powers. Usually when you think of Robin you automatically connect it to the Batman. But since Bruce is away with the Justice League, I suppose I'm Nightwing's Robin. Or something.

I pressed a button on my utility belt, pulling out two bird-a-rangs. While shooting flaming energy at the man is fun, this style is much cleaner. Not bothering to call out and let the man know I was above him in the sky, I threw the bird-a-rangs. That should get the message across.

"Robin?" He yelped in surprise, hands clenching tighter around the bags I just noticed in his hands. I flew down and stood to face him. "How'd you guess? Look, I don't have much time before my Dad starts to worry about me, so let's make this quick. It's either you give me back the money you just took from the nice lady inside-" I paused, allowing energy to glow in my hands. "-Or I can have some fun with this."

This man was quite obviously one of the lower-class villains around these parts, as he barely knew how to hold a gun or fight. Nevertheless he bent his knees in what I suppose he thinks is a fighting stance, making a beckoning motion with his hands. "Come and fight me, hero," He said, but there was a slight tremor to his voice.

I grinned. "Gladly."

I had a bird-a-rang again in hand in less than a second, but out of curiosity to see his fighting technique I waited for him to make the first move. _Dad will say that's a bad idea, but who cares._

The man shook in his position a little, sliding his gun from his pocket cautiously. _Oh._ He wasn't going to give me hand-to-hand combat, even though it's definitely more fun than messing with toys. I sighed loudly, shooting up into the air as he cocked the revolver. "Can't you people ever think of something more original?" I ask him, flying from spot to spot so he couldn't get a good aim on me. He didn't reply.

_Fine then. Let's just get this over with._

Without breaking my jagged flight pattern I threw the bird-a-rang at his arm, narrowly missing slicing through his Tee Shirt. _Ouch. _I flew behind him, swiftly dodging the mass of bullets that he'd been shooting at me, and pulled his arms behind his back, kicking the gun out of reach. "I think we're finished here—I would prolong this, but I've got dinner curfew." I said, pulling his hands into a pair of handcuffs from my utility belt. As I called the Bludhaven Police Department on my communicator, my thoughts strayed from the situation at hand.

_I wonder what we're having for dinner._

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**So? What do y'all think? Please leave a review for me so I can get some feedback on how this is goin ;) xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the late update.. I'm working on making more spare time to write and upload these things. xD Oh and I forgot to mention that I learned about the DC world through Teen Titans and worked from there, so if y'all have seen Teen Titans, parts of this have been based off of the Apprentice episodes in it- If you want to go check those out. **

**Sorry if the characters get a little OOC- I'm new at writing Damian and Slade (Deathstroke) ..heh.  
**

**Oh and before I forget to do it again, like in the last chapter, here is my disclaimer:  
**

**Jason's helmet is red  
**

**Nightwing _was_ blue  
**

**I don't own DC,  
**

**You didn't think I did, did you?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Slade**

"Reports of a new hero sighting in Bludhaven have been flooding in," The announcer on TV drawled. Despite the stack of papers I was working my way through in front of my computer, I turned abruptly towards the television at the words.

A girl of about fourteen or fifteen was on screen, with waist-length black hair and a domino mask over her eyes. She was hovering in the air with tall buildings taking up the space behind her—probably Bludhaven—and appeared to be conversing with a man below her holding a gun. Although the announcer went on about what her powers might be, including flying and things I paid no interest in, what had drawn my attention was the costume that she wore.

The red, green, and yellow were familiar colours, and it was as though they struck something in me that had been buried deep for the past fourteen years. The name instantly was on the tip of my tongue. _Robin._

The first Robin, Dick Grayson, used to work for the Teen Titans after graduating from being the Bat's little sidekick. I once tried to force him into an apprenticeship with me by blackmail, but when his friends figured out that I had implanted nanobots in their bloodstream and still came to rescue him, despite it possibly costing them their lives, it didn't work out. _Little brats._

When Dick moved up to being Nightwing, Batman took another kid in to be 'Robin'. Didn't keep many tabs on him, but as far as I know he was named Jason Todd, alias name Red Hood from the Joker. A vigilante like his mentor, but not afraid to kill. _Good kid._

After Todd grew up, Wayne laid off on the Robin's for a while. There was another one-Timothy Drake, but he didn't stay either. He's known as Red Robin now, I'm pretty certain, but I haven't heard news about him in a while. Never really needed to pay attention to them. _The only one suited to be apprentice to the World's Greatest Tactician was Dick. But he's married now._

And then it clicked.

Bruce Wayne is too busy with the JLA to take on another apprentice-there hasn't been another Robin in what, seven years or so. And there's only one other man I know who would take a Robin as his own, which is Dick, but she couldn't be just another orphan on the street. Dick wouldn't like to copy is mentor that closely, taking in orphans and letting them fight crime. She had to be someone he knew.

This girl, this new Robin is older than Todd and Drake when they started—around fourteen years old. It's been fourteen years since Dick married the Tameranian Princess, and when she dropped out of sight of the press for at least a couple years.

It all made sense now. She had been with-child.

This dark haired girl was Dick Grayson's daughter.

**Aeryn**

When I got home, leaving the crime fighting in the police's hands, Dad was still focused in front of his computer. He looked up when I walked in.

"So, how'd it go? Put the baddies all in jail for the night?" He asked, grinning over at me. I didn't miss the tired circles under his eyes though. _He's been working way to hard lately._

"Ah, the usual," I replied, smiling back. "Your daughter kicked some butt today. Be proud!"

"I most definitely am." He rose from the computer chair and kissed my forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

"And I love you too, Dad." With that I moved from his embrace and towards the kitchen, hungry for something to eat. "So what're we having for dinner?" I called. No answer. "Dad?" I popped my head out of the kitchen doorway, looking over at him. He jumped from where he was back at his work station, mind already on track again, and turned around as if hearing me for the first time.

"Uhm, I don't know." Dad replied, eyes drawing distractedly back to his screen. He mumbled something under his breath, which sounded almost like "go ask your mother". _What case is he working on that's got him so distracted that he can't even remember that mom died? _The thought made me pull in a sharp breath. _Whatever it is, I shouldn't bother him right now. He's busy._

But as I heated up a burrito in the fridge and walked up to my bedroom, the thoughts in my mind were tinged in worry. My mother was a touchy topic for the both of us, especially my Dad. Since they'd been best friends even before they were married, he knew her way more than I ever had the chance to. She died when I was six. But even though I didn't know her very well, it doesn't mean I don't miss her. Because you can bet my life on it that I do.

**Damian**

Training was finished for today.

I walked back from the huge gymnasium that Mother had created for me to train with the League, heading towards my Mother's bedroom. I have business to discuss with her.

I hesitated before knocking on the door. I know the punishment for screwing with Talia and making her angry. I know it because I've done it.

"_Damian." My mother's voice was calm. It was almost worse than being yelled at. But the icy daggers in her chestnut eyes did all the yelling well enough._

_I was on the ground, clutching to a piece of expensive fabric, my fingers slipping through one of the holes that I had just cut into it. The scissors in my right hand were slipping as I felt my hands start to sweat in fear. _

"_Why are you holding my dress?" She asked simply. It was an innocently phrased question, and I, being nine years of age, couldn't help but to answer to it. _

"_Because-Because you don't deserve to wear this!" I saw a strange look come into her eye. She took one slow step towards me. "And why not?" She asked, watching my reaction. I took this as cue to keep going._

"_Because you keep lying to me! You won't tell me who my Dad is, you won't let me play with other kids no matter how many times I ask you, and you're being so insufferable, Mother!" _I had only just learnt the word 'insufferable', but there were many places to use it, I'd discovered._ Talia's mouth formed a thin line. "Damian, I will only say this once. You will be told who your father is when I decide you can be. You already know that you cannot play with other children now—You are an assassin. It's time you started acting like one." _

_And with that, my mother walked towards me. I felt a blow to the side of my face, and opened my eyes to find I was on the floor of my Mother's bedroom and Talia was gone. I could already feel the bruise start to form on my cheekbone. The dress that I had cut apart had also been removed from the floor and was in the bin a few feet away. _

_The next morning was the same as always. Talia did not acknowledge the existence of the conversation from the night before and training resumed. But I know that my mother will not hesitate to punish me if I disobey her._

"Mother?" I questioned to the silent door in front of me.

"What is it, Damian?" I heard Talia call. The smallest sigh came through the doorframe, then "Come in."

Again, I paused. _Should I really do this? Now that I am older, Talia might not be as easy on me for disobeying._ I shook my head slightly. Yes. I will do this. I have to. "Mother, I have a proposition for you."

She blinked. "And?"

"And I—I want to see my father. Bruce Wayne. On my birthday surely you cannot deny me that." _I hope to _God _she will not deny me that._

Talia stayed still, like a predator stalking its prey. Calculating. Finally she said, "All right."

My mouth almost dropped open. _That easy? That's all it took? _But then mother spoke again. "You may see your father. But I warn you, Wayne is not going to take kindly to an assassin, even if you are his son. Just remember that when you become disappointed, Damian. If you don't already know your father's whereabouts, he resides in Gotham City. You may leave tonight.

I nodded and prepared to go back to my bedroom when Mother's voice stopped me. "Oh, and Damian, if you're planning on returning, you realize that this is a onetime offer. If you do come back to the League, know that seeing the Batman is not an option again. Now go."

I nodded again and turned, not willing to risk her changing her mind. _Should I bring anything with me?_ No. I don't need anything. _Gotham is not that far of a trip. And I suppose mother will inform the League that I'm going to see the Batman and won't be able to attend training. _Without a second glance at my sparsely furnished bedroom I grabbed my cloak and set of knives from the bedside table and walked out of the door of the Al Ghul mansion.

_When you do return, seeing the Batman won't be an option again._

I shook my head as I walked out into the crisp autumn air. No, mother. You don't understand.

_I'm not planning on returning this time._

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

******A/N: So, I hope you liked it, and please review, because every review I get means all the more effort put into these chapters :) xx  
**


End file.
